


Flying and Falling

by Koffee



Series: Parent AU [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Angst, Established Relationship, Hospitalization, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the day Dick and Jason were supposed to bring home their first adopted child, a tragic event occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying and Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from two chapters of a fic I posted on tumblr over a year ago. I guess that's why it's so long.

“He’s not responding to my calls.” Jason spoke rapidly into the com, he felt winded as he leaped across buildings, “He’s still -- still not responding --” he missjudged the distance between buildings and slipped at the edge, “Anyone have a location?” desperately, he tried to keep his voice even as he pulled himself up.

“Hey, I think we found Dick.” Tim replied, there was a slight tremble in his voice but Jason chose to ignore it.

“Tell me where.”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to --”

Jason overheard a scream, which he instantly recognized, “Was that…”

“Do not come over here, Jason.” Bruce demanded, and then gave Tim an order, “Take Damian out of here, now.”

“Bruce what the hell is happening?”

“He’s hurt.” Tim answered.

“That’s a little too vague,” Jason spoke, probably a little too loud. “Come on, tell me how hurt?”

“Meet us at the hospital.” Bruce responded, and there was another scream.

Jason growled, and reluctantly did what he was told.

 

Just a few hours ago, Dick was fine and the two of them were preparing for an important event that was about to begin in their lives. They were preparing to adopt their first child, as far as they knew the child was a male and the mother wouldn’t be able to take care of him so she was giving him up. Just a few hours ago, while Dick and Jason were out buying diapers they received a message saying the mother had been admitted to the hospital and might give birth anywhere between the next ten to fifteen hours.

“So, any ideas as to what to name him?” Jason asked, setting the diapers down in the nursery they had prepared.

Dick thought for a second, leaning against the changing station, “We haven’t really talked about this have we?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Now should be a good time, don’t you think?”

“Perfect time.”

Dick sat down on the rug and pulled out his phone, Jason sat with him and set his head on Dick’s shoulder. They both stared at the screen, looking at name after name, waiting for the right one to come up.

“How about this one?”

Jason lifted his head and stared at Dick, “You’re joking?”

“I kinda like it.”

“Dick, do you even know --”

“I know, but…”  
  
“That’s like putting a curse on him, unitentionally.” Jason described, “Look, the name means follower, our son isn’t going to be a follower.”

“He’ll follow his own path, hopefully a path very different from ours.”

Jason paused for a second and sighed, “Okay, I’ll think about it.”

 

Neither of them had planned to go on patrol that night but, duty called. Everything was happening so fast and neither of the them had really talked about how they were going to handle patrol and a child. It was a hurtful subject, and they didn’t want to reopen any old wounds. However, they both knew their job was dangerous and at some point one of them or both was going to end up seriously hurt or dead.

Jason wasn’t expecting for it to happen so soon. Then, on his ride to the hospital he received a message from a nurse from the hospital saying the baby had been born and he could take him home in a few hours if everything was okay. He really didn’t want to bring home the baby without Dick. He wanted Dick to be there, but that didn’t look like it was going possible.

Before going to the nursery, he needed to check on Dick, he needed to find Bruce or a doctor or someone and find out what the hell was going on.

“Bruce!” Jason shouted once he laid his eyes on him.

Bruce peered up at Jason, he was alone but he was texting someone on his phone -- probably multiple people.

“You need to tell me right now,” Jason demanded, approaching Bruce, “Tell me right now what happened.”

“He should have waited for backup.” Bruce explained. “He was ambushed.”

“That doesn’t tell me --”

“He has internal bleeding, broken ribs, a skull fracture, and his right leg has been crushed.” Bruce informed. “It was a trap, they dropped a secured pallet of concrete bricks. He tried to get out of the way but his leg was caught underneath. They began to beat him.”

“Who?” Jason grabbed a handful of Bruce’s jacket and stared him in the eyes, “You tell me who.”

“Penguin’s thugs.” Bruce revealed, and as Jason began to turn away to leave and pursue the thugs he quickly added, “But I don’t want you going after them.”

“Don’t you tell me what to do right now.” Jason turned back around, “I’m going to go find them and break all of their legs.”

“You can’t go.”

“And why the hell not?”

“Because, right now, we can’t risk you getting hurt.”

Jason grunted and looked down, he knew Bruce was right. He knew Dick would need him, he knew his son would need him. He knew if he got hurt too, or if he died and Dick died their son would be left alone. Their son would be another orphan.

He bit down on his lip, and looked up at Bruce, “C-can I see Dick?”

“He’s in surgery.” Bruce said.

Jason grunted again, and sat down but as soon as he did so his phone went off, “Hello..? Yeah. I’m here now. Um, my husband can’t make it, is it alright for me to...okay, yeah. I’ll be right there.” he hung up and stood again, “I’ve got to go a few floors up for --”

“Let me go with you.”

Surprised Jason asked, “You want...Bruce, are you sure?”  
“He’s my first grandchild.” Bruce smiled as he said the word, ‘grandchild’, “Of course I want to go.”

Jason would never forget holding his son for the first time. He stared down at the brown haired six pound three ounce child resting in his arms. The child being one hundred percent oblivious to everything going on around him, completely naive to the chaos of the family that had chose him. Jason allowed himself to smile as the infant let out a small meowing cry. He glanced at Bruce was also smiling, proudly.

“Here, you hold him.” Jason handed the baby to Bruce, “I’ve got to go speak with the nurse.”

Jason informed the nurse of the situation with Dick, and she understood. She told him everything would work out, and once Dick was conscious enough he can fill out his part of the papers. As Jason filled out everything that he could, the nurse informed him of the slight deformity the child has. She told him the child should not have any physical delays in walking despite having two large toes on each foot as opposed to five.

“Did you and Dick ever decide on a name?”

“Dick picked the name, Icarus Todd-Grayson.”

“Icarus?” Bruce repeated, a little perplexed, “And you’re saying Dick picked it?”

“Yeah.”  
  


Jason had to go home after he was given the baby and he’d visit Dick as soon as the morning came. Bruce said he’d call him if anything happened before then. All of Jason’s thoughts were torn. He was worried for Dick, he wanted Dick to be there with him. He wanted Dick to see this beautiful child in his arms, but Dick couldn’t be there it was impossible. Jason wanted to enjoy this moment but -- it was hard.

He didn’t go to the home he shared with Dick, but he went to Wayne Manor. Tonight was not a night to be alone, as much as he wanted to be. He was nervous about being alone with the newborn for the first time.

Between his rampant thoughts and the crying of a baby, Jason only had two to three hours sleep by the time he received word from Bruce that Dick was out of surgery. Seconds later he received a phone call from a doctor saying he needed to go to the hospital. He left Icarus with Alfred, who was more than willing to take care of the infant for a few hours.

 

By the time Jason had arrived at the hospital, Bruce had left for a meeting which Jason was pleased with because he wanted to be with Dick alone. After speaking with the doctor, Jason had come to find out that Dick had to get his right leg amputated and was going to have to be in a drug induced coma for a week or so. He needed time to heal, not just from the amputation but from the other wounds as well.

Jason stood outside Dick’s room, he was afraid to go inside. He didn’t want to see Dick immobile and void of the positive energy that first drew Jason to him. At least Dick was breathing on his own and didn’t need a ventilator. At least he didn’t have brain swelling, just a broken skull. Jason tried to think positive, but he was nervous and he didn’t want to see him like that. Jason could hear the heart monitor, at least he was alive.

After ten minutes, Jason worked up the courage to go into the room. He paused at the doorway, his eyes focused on Dick. It almost looked like he was sleeping, except he was covered in bandages and missing a leg. The sight knocked the wind out of him, it lodged his breath in his throat. Slowly, he approached Dick and ran the back of his hand down his cheek, “...You are not going to believe how loud our son gets at night when he’s hungry.” he then gently set his hand on Dick’s, “Wake up soon, so you can meet him.”

 

 


End file.
